yugioh_vrainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 15
August 23, 2017 TBA |opening = With the Wind |ending = Believe In Magic |screenplay = Shin Yoshida |director = Ryuta Yamamoto |animation director = Gill Bo No |episode listing = Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS episode listing (season 1) |previous = Episode 14 |next = Episode 16|english Title = Camouflaged Chaos}}'''Camouflaged Chaos or known as The Altergeists Lurking in the Darkness '''in Japanese version is the fifteenth episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS anime. It will air in Japan on August 23, 2017. It will air in Canada on October 20, 2018 Synopsis Ghost Girl carries out an unpredictable Duel with her phantasmagorical tactics. Meanwhile, Playmaker calmly analyzes Ghost Girl’s moves and looks for a chance to use Storm Access. Thus, a battle of wits unfolds between the two as they try to outsmart one other. Who will ultimately triumph?! Featured Duel: Playmaker vs. Ghost Girl Duel continues from the previous episode. '''Turn 3: Ghost Girl "Altergeist Primebanshee" (2100/LINK-3/↓↘→) attacks Playmaker directly. As Ghost Girl's monster is attacking directly, Playmaker Special Summons "Lockout Gardna" in Attack Position (1000/1000). A replay occurs and Ghost Girl chooses not to attack. Turn 4: Playmarker Playmaker draws "Balancer Lord". Ghost Girl activates her face-down "Altergeist Protocol", preventing the activation and effects of her "Altergeist" cards from being negated. Ghost Girl activates the effect of "Primebanshee", which lets her Release an "Altergeist" monster to Special Summon another "Altergeist" monster from her Deck to a zone that "Primebanshee" points to. She Releases "Altergeist Meluseek" and Special Summons "Altergeist Silquitous" (800/1500) in Defense Position. As "Meluseek" was sent to the GY, Ghost Girl activates its effect, letting her add an "Altergeist" monster from her Deck to her hand. She adds "Altergeist Kunquery". As Ghost Girl controls a monster in the Extra Monster Zone, and he does not, Playmaker Special Summons "Backlinker" (1600/0) by its own effect. Playmaker activates the effect of "Backlinker", Releasing it to send all monsters in the Extra Monster Zone to the GY, but Ghost Girl activates the effect of "Protocol", sending "Altergeist Marionetter" to the GY to negate the activation. As a Cyberse monster activated its effect, and Ghost Girl negated it, Playmaker Special Summons "Striping Partner" (1200/1600) by its own effect. As "Striping Partner" was Special Summoned, Playmaker activates its effect to Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower Cyberse monster from his GY. Playmaker Special Summons "Backlinker", but Ghost Girl activates the effect of "Silquitous", allowing her to return an "Altergeist" card she controls to her hand to return a card Playmaker controls to his hand. She returns "Altergeist Protocol" to her hand to try to return "Striping Partner" to Playmaker's hand, but as a Cyberse monster was targeted for an effect, Playmaker activates the effect of "Lockout Gardna", to negate the effects of "Silquitous" and "Striping Partner". Emma's hand contains "Altergeist Kunquery" and "Altergeist Protocol". Playmaker uses "Lockout Gardna" and "Striping Partner" to Link Summon "Underclock Taker" (1000/LINK-2/←↓) to the Extra Monster Zone. Playmaker Normal Summons "Balancer Lord" (1700/1200) to the bottom next to Link of "Undercloak Taker". Playmaker activates the effect of "Underclock Taker", decreasing the ATK of a monster Ghost Girl controls by the current ATK of a monster that "Underclock Taker" points to. He tries to decrease the ATK of "Primebanshee" by the ATK of "Balancer Lord" at its bottom Link Point, but Ghost Girl activates her face-down "Altergeist Camouflage", equipping it to "Primebanshee". The equipped monster cannot be attacked, and all effects that target "Primebanshee" will be negated. Playmaker pays 1000 LP to activate the effect of "Balancer Lord", allowing Playmaker to Normal Summon a Cyberse Monster (Playmaker: 1900 → 900 LP). " Normal Summoned.]] Ghost Girl activates her Skill, "Secret Cure", to excavate cards from her Deck, until she excavates a monster. That monster is added to her hand, both players gain LP equal to its ATK, and all other cards are sent to the GY. Ghost Girl excavates "Camouflage", sends it to the GY, then excavates "Meluseek" (Ghost Girl: 4000 → 4500 LP; Playmaker: 900 → 1400 LP). Playmaker Normal Summons "Scan Doll" (100/1600). As it was Summoned, Playmaker activates the effect of "Scan Doll", paying 1000 LP to activate a Trap Card in Ghost Girl's GY. He activates "Camouflage" in Ghost Girl's GY, equipping it to "Silquitous". (Playmaker: 1400 → 400). Playmaker activates his Skill "Storm Access", which allows him to randomly access a card from a Data Storm when his LP is 1000 or less. Playmaker obtains "Excode Talker" and adds it to his Extra Deck. Playmaker uses the Link-2 "Undercloak Taker" and "Balancer Lord" to Link Summon "Excode Talker" (2300/LINK-3/←↑→) to the Extra Monster Zone. " activates its effect.]] As it was Link Summoned, Playmaker activates the effect of "Excode Talker", which allows him to prevent the use of a number of Main Monster Zones up to the number of cards in the Extra Monster Zones while "Excode Talker" is on the field. As two monsters are in the Main Monster Zones, Playmaker chooses to prevent the use of Ghost Girl's remaining two Main Monster Zones. Playmaker activates the effect of "Scan Doll", Releasing it to allow a monster he controls to attack twice this turn. He targets "Excode Talker". "Excode Talker" attacks Ghost Girl directly twice (Ghost Girl: 4500 → 2200 → 0 LP). List of Featured Cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Playmaker / Yusaku Fujiki Ghost Girl / Emma Bessho Characters in Order of Appearance Cast References http://www.tv-tokyo.co.jp/program/detail/201708/23144_201708231825.html Navigation Category:Anime Category:Season 1